


A Headache

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Severus hates public gatherings, Harry makes them... tolerable.





	A Headache

Harry looked on as Severus sighed, again. He knew that the man hated these social gatherings, but attended them for Harry and the school. Which is why he always tried to lift his lover's spirits, as needed.

Harry would like everyone to know, that the war was not all bad. It had opened his eyes to his sexuality, had given him the courage to go after the man he liked (okay, loved), and he got to keep the invisibility cloak. Which was exactly the tool that he needed to pull Severus out of his funk.

He had requested that their seats be set as far back as they could get. Which helped keep them out of the direct limelight. He had folded and tucked the cloak under his robes and waited for an opportune time.

They sat through the long boring speeches, clapping politely when needed. When the lights dimmed and Andromeda Peverell took the stage and started to sing, signaling that the 'dance' had started, Harry threw on the invisibility cloak and slithered under the table.

He gently coaxed the older man's legs apart and palmed the stiffening erection through the traditional robes. When he was satisfied with tormenting the man, he lifted the robes and began kitten licking the awaiting erection.

Severus had ceased wearing underwear and pants after the second-time Harry had offered him a 'distraction' to tide him over. It wasn't as satisfying as riding the man's large cock, but he enjoyed the weight and taste on his tongue.

He knew he didn't have long before someone would come to bother Severus for a dance, so, he sucked his cock fast and hard. He whimpered when the man let his control slip and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. He relaxed and let the man take control, pushing and pulling Harry's head, essentially skull fucking him; and he loved it. Loved the knowledge that he had caused the very prim and proper man to lose control. Loved having that power and control.

It did not take long, until his nose was buried in Severus' hair and the man was shooting his load down Harry's throat. He swallowed greedily and once the man's orgasm was finished, Harry got back in his seat and removed the cloak.

"Did you have a good time, Mr. Potter?" the older man asked, with a purr.

"It was enjoyable, but not exactly what I was wanting," he confessed.

"And what, pray tell, is it that you were wanting?"

Harry leaned over and whispered into his ear, "To push you down on the bed and ride you fast and hard. Think we can do that later? How long do you think we need to stay here?"

"I feel a headache coming on. Perhaps, one dance and then we should retire. I think that laying down would help me tremendously."

Harry grinned and stood to dance. He hated these social functions as much as Severus did, who always seemed to have a headache toward the end. He should insist that he visit a mediwizard, but the headaches were usually cured easily. Besides, he didn't mind playing nurse for his lover.

~Fin~


End file.
